Winchester's Are Back Next Generation
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: A Few Decades after the Wincesters had passed away the next generation was born do to the out come of the Hells gate being reopened. The Descents of the Wincesters first start college. How are they going to get their abilities and how are they going to juggle school and hunt come find out.


Witch Of Salem In Georgia;Hunters Are In

Chapter One

Welcome Back Winchesters

[Christopher Jacob Riley]

'_It was the first time in our lives that my sister and I have ever been remotely quite, I mean for one she is isn't truly my sister. I mean can you tell if you saw us next to each other?_'

Soon enough they arrive at the university of Salem, a mild storm has came to follow in the west heading their way only a night passing away to say the least. In the courtyard they drove to a near by empty parking spot. Then they follow the crowd of remaining students that are moving in with a few boxes that they could carry following across the rest of the bridge pathway until they arrived at the

Grounds gate. Once there we began to notice the differences in how the other students looked and dressed.

'_I mean I am not a raciest person but I can tell when I'm not dressed in the same everyone else here is. I see a lot of black people here and Mexicans as well though few white people I do see aren't dressed like I am they have the same continuing "swag" how my sister puts it as the black characters here._'

We were introduced first to the front desk in the main office of the dormitory, working behind the desk are two fellow students Matt Mills and Sammy Simmons.

Shaniqua Kaepernick (Chris's older ''sister'') looks to Matt saying, "Excuse me?!"

Matt looks up at her from behind saying, "Yes, May I help you?"

"Yes, we are new students and we are moving in today and we are suppose to find out are room numbers." Says Shaniqua.

"Yes, hold on let me make a call to my boss and what is your name by the way?" Matt asks, as she's picking up the phone waiting to dial the number.

"Oh Yes, My name is Shaniqua Kaepernick and the gawking guy over there is Christopher Jacob Riley." replies Shaniqua.

Soon enough after a short period of time, out comes one of the fellow teachers for the university working the dorm second floor main office. "Hello, Christopher and Shaniqua, right? Follow me into my office and we will take your picture for your Ids for school and for your dorm room." The woman said, before she's coming out leading them toward the office.

Soon enough they were on their way to their designated, to the dorm rooms to rondayvoo later. So shortly Shaniqua departs with her huge box to the 15th floor while Christopher gets off16th floor and heads to 1615 to meet his roommate Jeremiah Winchester. How is about his age from the looks of hi was twenty-five but he could be twenty-three as well, but his eyes are a beautiful color of blue. While he has the most gorgeous short brown hair as I walk up to him to introduce myself he seemed to be just a little taller than me until I said, "Hello roommate, My name is Christopher Jacob Riley." Once he turned around I could tell that he is about 6' 3" which made him much taller than me. I Could also tell he likes to work-out as well because he seem very athletic by the way his muscle protruded from underneath his tight v-neck t. I couldn't take my eyes off his chest it was very wide I think about 42" inches wide and his waist is a little bigger then mine I think 32" inches round. Though the one thing that really caught my attention is his huge feet, made you me wonder about the size of his... never mind he's my roommate. I do have a track record for falling for straight guys.

"Hi there, yeah my name is Jeremiah Winchester and nice to meet … uh... you." said the very attractive man though he seemed to be staring at something or someone but I ignored it.

Suddenly, in comes someone from what appears to be a restroom, that's connects to another identical dorm room with a slight change of furniture set up. out of the restroom came someone who apparently Jeremiah knew.

I kind of felt awkward standing there so I finished unpacking and setting up and slipped out before they even began to really talk, they were still hugging when I left. Shortly after leaving the room I headed down to the 15th floor to find Shaniqua and her new roommate helping her unpack. '_I think they are acting a little, well I don't think there is a word for girls acting bromance_' Thought Christopher as he steps inside the door frame with a gentle tapping upon the door.

Shaniqua turns around with a bright smile and says to me, "Hey bro how is your moving going all done already? What's wrong? Did your roommate not like you?" She asks with mild concern.


End file.
